


Babysitter

by mamori_tai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lambo's bazooka malfunctioned lmao, Levi is OOC, Reader-Insert, or at least my sad attempt at trying to be funny, this was written years ago on another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamori_tai/pseuds/mamori_tai
Summary: Where the hell that kid came from anyway? You had never seen anyone as weird as this kid. He looked… fucking ridiculous.Levi/Reader
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 7 year-old fic. I used to write better back then.

Shit happened so suddenly no one had seen it coming. One moment Levi was ordering everyone to clean the Scouting Legion headquarters – threatening everyone who fail to make sure everything was spotless that they would regret not listening to his command. Then next moment, a child clad in cow suit came running around laughing while yelling that everyone should bow down to him.

Where the hell that kid came from anyway? You had never seen anyone as weird as this kid. He looked… fucking _ridiculous._

“Oy, kid, where the hell did you came from?” Oluo asked looking down at the laughing child. “This isn’t a place for a kid like you. Do you want to get yourself –”

Perhaps it was the glare that Oluo was giving the child, but the said obnoxious child stopped his laughter and instead started shaking out of… fear? “L-Lambo d-do-doesn’t talk t-to ugly people!”

It ended up with Oluo biting his tongue and the child whose name was Lambo peed his pants.

_Fuck._

It was quiet as if everyone else had forgotten how to breathe. You took the chance to look at your comrades only to see that they were all sharing the look of absolute terror. You wanted to ran toward the child and grab him – forget the fact that it would be child abuse – then throw him away and had everyone clean the place quick. But it was too late, Levi already made his way to the cowering child and if only glares could kill.

Thankfully, it couldn’t – or else you and everyone else would be dead by now.

“Oy, brat,” Levi spoke in his calm and collected voice – but there was no missing that intent to make someone suffer.

Before Levi could even continue what he was going to say, Lambo burst into tears. “L-Lambo d-d-d-doesn’t… g-gotta s-stay…” the child swallowed and pulled out a… pink… bazooka!?

“C-Corporal! S-stay back!” Petra screamed but it was too late. Lambo proceeded to ran, only to trip in his own piss and the bazooka flew toward the ceiling and hit it before falling down on Levi.

_Poof!_

“Corporal Levi!” You cried out and ran toward the pink smoke despite your comrades’ call to stay back. _Shit._ He better not be dead or you would end up killing a child and you don’t care about the consequences. “Corporal! Are you alri –” you called and stopped once the smoke cleared around you.

“[Name], are you alright!?”

“How’s the Corporal!?”

You stood still, not answering your comrades which worried them more. Did something happened? Was Corporal Levi injured or in a critical condition? Different thoughts ran in their mind and they finally decided to approach you.

“[Name]?” Erd’s voice brought you back to your senses and you slowly turned to face your friends, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“H-hey guys,” You stammered and Gunther rose a brow.

Why weren’t you answering their questions?

Hesitantly, you stepped aside only to reveal yet another child. But it wasn’t just any child; the child, you assumed to be around the same age as the previous one – greatly resembled Levi… and he was wearing a Scouting Legion uniform, too.

“Wah~ He’s so cute~! He looks like Corporal Levi!” Petra squealed and bent down to the child’s level pulling on his chubby cheeks excitedly. “What’s your name?”

“Where is the Corporal, [Name]?” Erd asked and you swallowed before once again looking at the child.

You weren’t sure how to say it – but there was no mistake. That half-sleepy and half-annoyed look, and the fact that the child was also wearing what Corporal Levi wore earlier could only meant one thing. Though you weren’t sure how such thing was possible – and you weren’t sure if you were simply going insane or not.

“I… I – that child is the Corporal.” You words froze everyone, even Petra who was pulling on the child’s cheeks stared wide-eyed and paled. You glanced at the child, and he was giving you a rather proud look for understanding what was going on.

“I’m impressed you’re taking this rather well.”

That voice. It was Levi’s alright, though slightly high-pitched because he was in a body of a five-year-old.

“W-what are we going to do!?”

“Shit. Are you fucking serious!?”

“How could such thing even be possible?”

“Guys, calm down.” Erd spoke, successfully calming down the others. He turned to face you and Levi. “What do you think made the Corporal to a five-year-old? How long do you think it will last?”

“It probably had something to do with the stupid cow from earlier.” You spoke and looked around. Where was the child, anyway? You sighed as you realized the child escaped. “Remember when he pulled out a pink bazooka? Then he tripped and the weapon was thrown and hit the ceiling before it hit the Corporal? I’m not sure what the bazooka originally does before it malfunctioned, but seeing what happened… I could only assume that… if it wasn’t malfunctioning, it could send someone or something to the future.”

“How is that possible?” Gunther asked and you simply shrugged.

“Who knows? No one even knows where the child came from, anyway. He obviously wasn’t from here. I’m not sure how long the effect will last, either. But seeing as it was from a malfunctioning weapon… the shortest would be half a day or a whole day.”

“What are we going to tell the others if they ask about the Corporal!?” Petra panicked, looking at you pleading for an answer.

“[Name], go ask Erwin for a permission to take a day-off.” Levi spoke and everyone turned to looked at the child confused.

“H-huh?”

“We’re taking a day-off. Go.”

“Yes sir!”

Levi hopped to the chair and you quickly left – you didn’t want to anger him any further since he already was in a foul mood after what happened. Your pace quickened as Erwin’s office came into view and you stopped, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Commander Smith, this is [Last Name].”

“Come in.” Erwin’s voice spoke from behind the door and you lightly opened the door peeking inside – Hange and Mike were there, and you knew that if today wasn’t cleaning day Levi would be there, too. You walked inside and closed the door before going closer to Erwin’s desk and salute.

“I… I would like to ask for a favour, sir!”

“What is it?”

“Permission to get a day-off for today…”

“Huh? Aren’t you supposed to be asking Levi for that?” Hange asked looking at you intensely and you gulped nervously. “Today is cleaning day, right? Even if Erwin approve of it, I doubt Levi will.”

“Uh… uh…” you stuttered and shifted uncomfortably. “Actually… it was Corporal Levi who told me to ask you… uhm… he’s… he’s…”

Oh great. Levi would kill you if Erwin and Hange ever find out the situation he was in.

“Is he sick? Tell him we’ll be visiting him later, okay?” Hange asked obviously concerned and you stammered even more.

“… d-d-date…”

“What was that?”

“W-w-we’re going on a d-date.”

_Good lord. Goodbye, life._

Hange squealed in delight, proceeding to tackle you. Erwin, however, simply stared at you indifferently; he could see through your lies – he knew you and Levi were hiding something, and whatever it was that involving your relationship doesn’t bother him as long as it wouldn’t have any negative effect when it came to work. Heck, he even knew of your supposedly secret relationship with Levi a long before he became the Commander but that said relationship never really changed the way Levi treat you when it came to work; Levi wasn’t scared to punish those who fail to listen to his orders, so Erwin never really talked to him about it.

“If it involves your relationship with each other, you don’t really have to ask me. As long as it won’t affect work, understood?” Erwin asked and you nod; you didn’t have the gut to tell him it _might_ affect work, so you mumbled a _thank you_ and quickly left his office.

Finally returning to your squad’s office, Petra was looking at you fearfully and you swallowed. “W-what did I missed?” you asked, looking at her before turning your attention to Gunther. You noticed that Erd was missing and everything was absolutely clean.

“Corporal Levi was pissed because you were taking so long, and Erd was trying to calm him down.” Gunther explained. “You should go to his office, you wouldn’t want the Corporal into even sourer mood, no?”

“Why me?” You couldn’t helped but asked – you just wanted to sit down on the ground and cry your eyes out.

Petra placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you a reassuring smile – at least she hoped it was reassuring enough. “But you’re good with children, right? It shouldn’t be a problem!”

Oluo let out a hopeless sigh at the female’s words.

“I better go.” You stood up and wiped away the tears, leaving the other three who sighed in relief. You knocked on the door to Levi’s office and announced your return only to be greeted by Erd. The blonde male stared at you for a while, placing both hands on your shoulders and not saying anything – you could have sworn that he was praying in his mind. “Errr…”

“You’ll survive.”

“What?”

“I cast a protection spell on you. You’ll survive, don’t worry.”

_What the fuck was that?_

You watched the man left and quickly entered Levi’s office and locked the door, only to see the adult in a five-year-old’s body sitting on his desk. “Corporal?”

Levi looked at you and you couldn’t helped but flinched; he was even more pissed than when you left him earlier. “I’m hungry.”

“O-oh! Then would you like to have some cheesecake? I bought a box when I went to town with Petra yesterday.”

Levi didn’t answer and continue what he was doing; he picked up a piece of paper with his tiny hand and you wanted to squeal at how cute the child look – but damn you know that if you did just that he would kill you once he returned to normal. You silently watched and wait for him to order you to get him something to eat, and Levi once again looked up.

“We’re going to town.”

“What!? But if people see –”

“If people ask about me, tell them that I am Levi’s nephew.”

“Seriously?” You mumbled under your breath but Levi heard you and glared.

“It’s an order, [Name]. Are you defying me?”

“No.” You shook your heard and sniffed. You must be a suicidal bitch to join the Scouting Legion. “I’m going to –”

“You’re not going to change. We’re leaving, _now._ ”

“O-of course!” without much thought, you quickly picked up Levi and carried him in your arms as you grabbed his cloak and draped it over him before exiting his office. You looked around to make sure that no other Scouting Legion members would be there – because if someone other than the other four see the situation that Levi was currently in, you knew you would have to say goodbye to your life.

“Erd!” You half-called half-whispered seeing the blonde at the living room with the others. Erd turned to face you and the bundle in your arms, his gaze questioning you. “I need you to give us a ride to town; _Corporal’s order._ ” You answered his unvoiced question and he nodded, forcing a strained smile.

“Of course! I’ll prepare the horse.”

“Please be quick…” Levi was gripping your shirt rather tightly and you could only whimper weakly as the man left.

“Follow him.” Levi ordered and you quickly followed without complaining. Thankfully Erd was already there along with the carriage as he promised so you quickly get in.

It didn’t take long for you and Levi to reach the town and you thanked Erd for giving you a ride then left. To be honest, you had no idea where to go with the bundle in your arms – you knew that he should be walking on his own, but at the same time his height for a five-year-old boy was kind of… abnormal. Levi barely reached your knees – just like the child from before, you realised – and you didn’t want him to get lost.

Wait… where were you supposed to go again? Were you supposed to go somewhere to eat or buy him some infant clothes?

“Hey Le –”

“[Name]!” A familiar voice called and you turned to your right to face the person, only to see the former Commander of Scouting Legion.

“Ah! S-sir! I wasn’t expecting to see you here!” You stammered as the man walked toward you; his sunken eyes making you even more nervous than you already were and your arms tightened at the bundle in your arms. You heard Levi let out a _‘tsk’_ while his grip on your shirt tightened.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Keith Shadis pointed making you shift uncomfortably, his gaze then fell to what you were holding and you gulped. “That’s Levi’s… am I correct?”

“Y-yes sir! Corporal Levi asked me to get it fix.”

“Really?” Your breath got caught in your throat; he knew. Former Commander Shadis knew you were hiding something and his eyes said it all. You didn’t know what to say – and didn’t had the time to react when he grabbed the cloak and stared at the child you were holding. You didn’t even know that Levi was now glaring at the former Commander and Shadis’s eyebrow rose before a knowing smirk formed in his lips. “I didn’t know you gave birth to your and Levi’s first-born. I always knew there’s something going on between you and him.”

“Yeah… w-w-what did you say!?” Your face flushed out of embarrassment and you suddenly felt cold; shit. Levi was pissed and you could feel his strong intent to make you suffer once he return to normal. However, the child in your arms did the unexpected; his face turned red and he hid his face in your chest.

“He’s a shy one, isn’t he? So unlike his father.” Shadis patted Levi’s head gently and the child’s face buried in your chest deeper; you wanted to die right there and then – hoping the Colossal Titan would suddenly appear and eat you or something. Thankfully Shadis removed his hand and his usual sullen expression returned. “Anyway, I better go. I have some things I need to attend to. It’s nice to see you.”

“Y-yeah… take care, sir.” A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you watched Shadis walked away.

“[ _Name._ ]” Levi hissed and you flinched. God, even as a child Levi was scary as fuck.

“Yeah?”

“ _I’m hungry._ ”

“There’s… a coffee shop across. Do you want to get a coffee and cheesecake?” You asked excitedly with a smile which quickly disappeared seeing his expression darken even more. _Goddamn_ you just wanted to commit suicide right now.

Once again placing his tiny hand on your chest, Levi gave a squeeze.

“No. Breastfeed me.”


End file.
